American Dragonheart
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Inspired by the works of JusSonic & Nausicaa of the Spirits, after a dragon uses his heart to save Azula, Atomic Betty turns bitter and won't stop until every dragon is dead, that is until he meets 'Jake'.
1. Hope and Betrayal

American Dragonheart

AN: This fanfic is dedicated and inspired by the works of authors like JusSonic, RyanHuffman, Nausicaa of the Spirits and more. Also this is dedicated to those people on Youtube who created all those 'Pooh Adventures' videos which for some reason I find interesting.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Hope and Betrayal.

It was a bright day on the kingdom of the kingdom of Toonerdia. On top of an old castle there was a small fight going on. Actually it was more of a training session. Two girls were fighting each other with wooden swords.

One girl was dressed in a pink dress with a white belt with a nuclear sign and white shoulder pads, knee high boots, elbow length gloves, a cloth like helmet and on her left arm a bracelet. She had her red hair in a pony tail, green eyes and a touch of lipstick on her lips. She is a Galactic Gaurdian called Atomic Betty also known as Betty Barret.

The person she was fighting was a young firey young lady, with black hair in a nice pony tail. She wore some maroon looking robes (her travel robes, not the flashy type she has around the palace) and a sinister look on her face. She is Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa.

Betty smiled as Azula kept trying to get at her and seemed to back her into a corner but then she flipped around her and put a sword to her neck. "Sorry, that was good, but not good enough to live!" she said in a humored way.

Later on Azula started ganging up on Betty. "Mind if I sit down", she asked amused. "I don't have your energy."

She sits down on a nearby stone brick but keeps fighting Azula like it's nothing.

"Fight with your head", said Betty then grabbing Azula's shirt towards her added, "Not your heart!" Then she lightly smacked her face playfully.

Down below a man in Fire Nation armor rode on a Rapidash. It was Admeral Zhao, one of the Fire Lords trusted men.

Meanwhile back above the castle Azula resumed fighting Betty. Azula nearly got Betty. "Better Azula!" shouted betty.

But then Azula missed and Betty whipped around and had her sword stop an inch from Azula's armpit. "Your still dead!" laughed Betty.

They later fight on fields below the castle. As they fought Betty neared a table set up there with a pitcher of water and a cup on it. "Very good", said Betty nearing it. "Show control, compassion." She then just kept her sword held up as she pours herself a cup of water. Azula goes for a stab but Betty trips her and she falls flat into the ground. Holding her cup Betty wore an amused smile. "Sorry, but no one ever found victory in the dirt!"

Admeral Zhao approached them as they were finishing their training. Azula got up to meet him and smiled.

"Those peasants seem to always be revolting Admeral", said Azula.

"Right Princess, they have always been revolting, but they are rebelling", laughed Zhao, "And what's worse is that Zuko is aiding them."

"I always knew my brother was a bad seed", smirked Azula.

"The Fire Lord requests that her daughter sees his noble victory", said Zhao.

Betty gave that look that shows when she is not particularly happy but must do an says, "There is nothing noble than slaughtering or burning desperate men."

Zhao glared. "They are not desperate; they are all traitorous scum, especially Zuko. The fire lord commands that you bring her!" He turned his horse a bit then turns back, "You may come along too. . nurse maid."

As he turned to go Betty growled and snapped a twig in two.

* * *

><p>A huge army lead by a man in bright red armor and a red crown on his helmet slowly made their way towards a village which had bordered itself with a a flaming wall. Smirking there horses made way over the wall.<p>

The man in red armor was Fire Lord Ozai and he starte using his sword to kill people left and right and he bent his fire at them.

* * *

><p>Betty and Azula were watching the battle from afar on their own Ponytas.<p>

"I want to be down there", said Azula.

"No", said Betty leering, "You don't."

"Yes I do", said Azula, "Especially with you, just to get a glimpse of you in action, your skills would be the finest on the field. Better than any type of bending even."

"My laser sword, my bracelet nor my skills were made for your father's butchery, and apparently, your brother didn't think his skills were for that purpose either", said Betty.

Azula had enough of Betty's words and angrily said, "But he is my father Betty, and he is the Fire Lord!"

"That's true", said Betty, "But when you are Fire Lord, remember the difference today between battle and butchery, and remember the Code of the Galactic Gaurdians. And you will be a finer Fire Lord than your father."

"Yes", smirked Azula, "I promise. . I will be greater!"

* * *

><p>Ozai had just slit his last throught then smirking firebended on a few houses, setting them on fire. He did it as if it was nothing to him but then to his eyes he saw the enraged eyes of a Mr. Parker, Zuko and a small intimidating messy dressed man with jeans and a black shirt marked 'Jerk' with white letters named Dan (from Dan Vs.).<p>

"Sorry Ozai, it's over for you. I am so going to enjoy this" said Dan punching his fists.

At this several rebels came out as if from out of nowhere and surrounded him. Ozai gasps, he was surrounded and he was being ganged up on.

(Insert break)

"He's in trouble" shouted Azula. She urged her rapidash to take off.

"Azula wait" shouted Betty knowing the danger her protégé was getting into so she followed after her.

Azula made the jump but a wagon carried by the villagers blocked Betty from going after her. "AZULA! NO!"

* * *

><p>The villagers had downed Ozai and finished beating on him.<p>

"That's enough. The real battle is out there. Let's chaarrrrrge" he shouted. The villagers roared in agreement and headed out.

Azula arrived just as they left and she kneeled by her fathers side. "Father?" she asked.

With no response, Azula assumed he was dead. She reached and took the crown of his helmet gasping at it. Finally the throne was her. . hwoever it was shattered as Ozai tried to pull it from her.

She screamed. "It's MINE!" She pulled it free and Ozai died immediately. As she stood to get away a young boy up from one of the towers caughed on the smoke she fell from it and hit Azula breaking his fall but Azula lurched for ward and her chest got skewered by a sharp wooden pike from another tower. She gasped as she felt it.

As she pulled free and gasped for air, she turend to the person responsible who had removed the bucket on his head. It was a boy with sandy brown hair called Noah Parker. Azula fell back just a Betty ran in on her horse and scooped Azula up.

"AZULA!" She layed her on her horse. "I am here Azula. I am here my fire lord!"

As they took off Noah looked at the nearby dirty water on the ground. Some of Azula's blood was mixed within it.

* * *

><p>Ursa was busy writing on a scroll in her room when Admeral Zhao entered gasping.<p>

"He's dead your ladyship. I regret to inform that your husband, Ozai, was slain by those peasant scum", said Zhao.

Ursa merely let out a small nod and resume writing as if it was no big deal. She knew that her husband did himself in, and that his loss was not an awful one.

Her thoughts were interrupted hearing her daughter crying out in pain as she is laid on the bed. Atomic Betty was with them.

The surgeouns were ready to work on her but Ursa shouted, "OUT! Out out out!" She gestured to Iroh. "OUT!" Betty was about to leave when Ursa said, "You stay Betty."

As Ursa tended to Azula's wound Betty looked on.

"I tried to save her, it was all my fault", said Betty closing her eyes in shame.

"It's nobody's fault",s aid Ursa, "Her father's ego did this to her."

Azula continued to scream. Betty could tell her end was nigh.

"She is beyond all hope", she sighed. Ursa turned and looked to some ceramic figurines of Dragons.

"No not all hope." She said

* * *

><p>A procession of Fire Nation soilders led by Zhao escorted the stretcher that Azula was on. On her stomach was her father's former crown and by her side was Ursa and Betty. In attempt to keep Azula from falling asleep, Betty was having her recite the Gaurdians code.<p>

"A Galactic guardian is sworn to their duty", started Betty.

"Gaurdian. . sworn. .duty. .", breathed Azula.

"Their strength upholds the universe", recited Betty.

"Upholds. . universe", repeated Azula her breathing was getting harder.

"They shield all creatures of every planet" recited Betty.

Azula was breathing so hard she couldn't say it. Betty knew this so she moved to the next part.

"Their pure hearts set an example for all good", recited Betty.

Azula tried to say but she was finding it hard to stay awake. Ursa realized this.

"My dear, you must stay awake no matter what", she warned.

"Their pure hearts set an example for all good", Betty recited again.

"The defensless and . .and weak are. .th. .their first priority", Azula recited.

"All evil. . . .", started Betty but then Azula finished with her.

". . . .is their enemy."

* * *

><p>Inside the cave the group hears the sound of a boom box playing loudly.<p>

"Urgh what is that racket", asked Zhao.

"I personally think it's pretty good", smiled Betty.

"Long", shouted Ursa, "If you don't mind, we need your help."

"Oh Ursa, sure thing babe", said a voice in there the music died down and he exited.

Ursa told everyone to leave; the stretcher was laid on a table like rock which was before the huge creature that came out. Only Betty and Ursa remained near Azula.

"Nice to see you Ursa, daughter of Avatar Roku", said the huge creature which was obviously a dragon.

"As is mine", smiled Ursa, "My father and his followers loved your kind and called you friend."

'Long' looked to Azula. "Hmph. Well if it isn't the cruel Azula and is so mean and full of trickery. Is this why you cam for you me you dragon slayer's wife!"

"Dragon slayer's widow", corrected Ursa. "This girl is not at all like her father. This Galactic Gaurdian is her mentor. She has taught them their code. I need your help" She added that last part with pleading eyes.

She pulled back the dressings revealing the puncture.

"Oh man", said 'long' "The wound is deep. You know what you ask of me."

"I will teach her your ways. She will grow to be just and good, I swear", said Ursa.

"Not good enough dogs. The girl must swear. Give me your laser sword Gaurdian", said 'Long.'

"Your sword", asked Ursa to Betty.

Betty reluctantly pressed her bracelet and her laswer sword came out and she handed it over to 'Long' who took it. Nearby Azula gasped in fear, Ursa spoke to her.

"Don't be afraid. She can save you", she whispered.

"long held the sword over Azula, "Alright girl, now swear this to me. Swear that your father's bloodlust, tyranny, foolishness and greed died with him. Swear that you will live and rule with mercy. Come to me and learn the one's ways. Do you swear?"

"I swear. . ." started Azula but then her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Betty kneeled close.

"Azula? Azula?" She growled and shouted, "SHE'S DEAD!" She grabbed her laser sword in anger.

"Woah woah, peace Galactic Gaurdian", said 'Long', "Observe this dog. It's the wonder of an ancient glory."

We only saw a shadow but he 'Long' lifted up a scale on his chest and literally used his claw to cut a hole open we don't see much but a light and the sound of a heart beat. That light enters Azula's chest and she inhales deeply. 'Long' seals it with a breath of his fire.

"Half my heart to make you whole", he said, "It's strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember what you swore."

Azula awoke alive and well. Zhao and the servants who have returned gasped in amazement. Ursa bowed in respect and left with Azula who was still on the strecture. Betty turned to leave but then turned back to 'Long'.

"I serve the father only for the sake of the daughter. All my hopes rest with her. Forgive a doubting fool. You may call what you will of me and ask what you will of me. For my bracelet and my service are yours to have", she said holding up the arm with her bracelet.

'Long' was silhouetted where no one could see him but he said, "Always remind her always of her vow. . .Galactic Guardian." He then headed back into the caves.

* * *

><p>The party continues toward the castle. Azula now having regained more of her senses looks up to Zhao.<p>

"Zhao", she said. Zhao looks down to her a bit surprised yet pleased she is awake.

"The D'ni came above ground and once built this ruin. I will rebuild it and it shall be even greater. It will even put the castle of Cair Paravel to shame!" she said this with a evil smirk.

"Sounds good, but it will take a lot of men to do this", said Zhao.

"Yes. . ." said Azula smirking.

* * *

><p>Some time, days or hours later whenever workers were taken from the village and they had begun working in a quarry taking stone and rebuilding it. Azula herself watched the operation apon her Rapidash.<p>

Zhao came up with three prisoners in interlocking stalks. Azula smirked for the Prisoners were Mr. Parker, Dan and her brother Zuko.

"Not so rebellious now", asked Azula. "And now do you feel sorry you left our father Zu Zu?"

"Not in the smallest", said Zuko, "Father was ignorant and a monster. I just hope that guardian taught you to do better!"

"You should be thanking us. For it was our rebellion that made you Fire Lord", said Mr. Parker with some defiance. His son Noah watched from afar in a tree.

Feeling that Mr. Parker had insulted his Fire Lord put a sword to his neck.

Azula waved her hand. "No no no. No martyrs. Death should be a release. . not a punishment. Give them the poker." As Zhao went to get one she smirked to Mr. Parker. "Look alive Parker. I am the last thing I will ever see."

Zhao approached with a flaming hot poker.

"Burn the insolence out of his eyes" she said laughing. Mr. Parker was held but gaurds as Zhao approached, he then started pleading. But just then there was a 'HI-YAH!"

Betty had kicked Zhao down and used her bracelets laser to free the three prisoners. "RUN!" she shouted.

They did so, Dan knocking a guard in the process. Azula got angry she lightning bended her mentor who dodged.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" she shouted.

Betty walked up. "Azula, you are not well, you have been tricked. Bewitched! Look what you are having these villagers do! It's madness!" She sighend and said, "Remember the code."

"You fool, the Fire Lord is above the code!" She went to grab her laser sword but Betty grabbed her and flinged her on the ground. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "Have you forgotten what I taught you all these years? No one is above the code. . .especially any rulers of any kind."

Azula looked off as if what she said didn't mean much. Betty cried and hugged her. Then in rage she took her own Rapidash and rode off.

* * *

><p>Atomic Betty held her light and was inside 'Longs' cave. But the dragon had long since departed.<p>

"DRAGON!" she shouted, "I LOVED THAT GIRL AND YOU CHANGED HER! YOU TRICKED US ALL, ESPECIALLY ME!"

She whirled around and said, "NO MATTER WHERE YOU FLY, NO MATTER WHERE YOU SHALL GO I WILL FIND YOU! TODAY I SHALL MAKE A NEW VOW! FROM NOW ON UNTIL MY LIFE ENDS, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

to be continued. . .

* * *

><p>Me: All right, hope you enjoyed that, by the way, that code was something me and a friend of mine made up for a Atomic Betty rp we do and I used it with his permission. I know it sounds corny but I wanted to use something a little more original and not completely copy the Old Code from Dragonheart. And FYI, I never saw American Dragon but I have seen some parts of the character from other fanfics and with a help from that same friend I hope I got the personality right. Hope you liked it.<p>

(look at other characters) Okay get ready for the next chapter (Phone rigns) Ben Tennyson would you get that?

Ben: Of course! (answers phone) Hello. Time Traveler productions, backstage. (Water squirts out the ear piece)

Me: Ben who was that?

Ben: The Water department! (grins silly)


	2. Betty's Brutal Battle

American Dragonheart

Chapter 2

Betty's Brutal Battle

12 years have passed since Azula had ascended the throne as Fire Lord. As for what happened to Betty, nobody knows.

On a field we see two girls riding Blitzles (electric horse pokemon from Unova). One was wearing a pink school uniform with a baret hat. She had long red flowing hair and blue eyes. Her name was Meimi Haneoka, she was also the infamous thief of hearts, Saint Tail.

The other girl wore a white nun's habit. Her name is Sera, she was a nun-in-training.

Nearby on a Ponyta and on two blitzles was a man with a red shirt, black overcoat and a long tall hat, he is Professor Hershel Layton, a archeologist, puzzle solver and true gentleman.

With his was a small kid with a blue hat, sweater and brown shorts. He had brown hair and wore a satchel. He was Luke Triton, Professor Laytons number 1 apprentice.

The other kid was a girl, about 13. She had on peach colored Victorian style dress with brown boots. She had brown hair with slight silver tinges. She was the professor's protégé, Flora Reinhold.

Sera was busy writing at a peace of parchment with a quill, she was trying to write a poem, reciting all the while she was writing it.

"Oh Myst Island,

Great Myst Island

How we quest each day

The resting place of original galactic gaurdians

And the code of their way.

And when I find that sacred place

I'll pray, I'll pray, I'll pray.

Oh Myst Island,

Bright Myst Island,

Think me not a fool,

My quest is not for vanity,

My quest is. . .spiritual."

She gasped at the last part for she found the limerick. "That's it! Spiritual!"

"I knew you would find it Sera", smiled Meimi. Just then the Blitzel Sera was riding on panicked and reared up and she fell off.

Sera looked up, "Look's like everyone's a critic."

Nearby Luke couldn't help but sniker.

"Now Luke", said Layton, "A gentleman must not make amusement at one's misfortunes."

Luke regained control, "Sorry Professor."

"It's still hard. We've been on this journey to find Myst Island for some time, and we have yet to find any sign of it.", said Flora.

"Well no one asked you to come along", said Meimi.

"True, but I would like a chance to study it," Layton responded, "It was said to have been founded and erected by Atrus, the last of the D'ni. And while he was settled there with his family, and then the galactic guardians came and visited them, and stayed up to the point Ti'ana, Atrus' grandmother died. Then after his sons betrayed him he abandoned the island. And the Gaurdians came back tried to take care of it and layed to rest on that island."

"Yes, truly a great legend, which is why we must find it", said Sera.

Flora then pointed to the sky, "Uh guys, I don't think Sera's Blitzle got startled by Sera's poetry.

Then in the sky they see a scaled green dragon Pokemon, Raqueza. It roared and started cindering the nearby fields scaring the workers.

Just then as if on que, Atomic Betty rode up on her Rapidash and followed the Raqueza just as it went over the hill.

The group tries to take a good look but the battle was obscured by the hill side.

When they got over there, there was a bunch of smoke, and all that emerged from the smoke was Betty's Rapidash. They grimiced, and Layton took of his hat to show respect for the fallen victim and Sera bowed her head.

However just then Betty emerged with the dragons tooth. "Come back here you cowardly horse Pokemon!" She then stopped and braced herself up against a rock to catch her breath.

In surprise that she was alive they ran up.

"Unbelievable" said Sera as they came up, to her. "Miss that was impressive!"

"Agreed", said Luke, "Other than the Professor, I never saw such splendid sword play!"

"Then you all must have lived the shelterd life. . ." started Betty then looked at Sera, "Of a. . nun."

"Nun-in-training actually", explained Sera, "Also scribe, shcholar, historian and poet. I'm Sera of St. Paula's. This is my good friend Meimi Haneoka."

Meimi waved, "Hi there!"

"And these three are traveling with us, that is Professor Herschel Layton of Greensbruh Academy. Archeologist, Puzzle solver and true gentleman. And those two are his associates, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold."

After putting his hat on Layton tipped it. "My lady."

"Pleasure, I'm sure of it", said Betty as she got herself up.

"We owe our very lives to you", said Flora.

"Indeed that Rayqueza would have killed us if you haven't come along", said Sera. "Your superb skill and your courageous act!"

"Poets give into exaggeration", said Betty standing.

"Well then you should read mine as well as Laytons", said Sera.

"And I must say you Miss Gaurdian show some great work there. Not to mention your act", said Layton. "Modesty as well as duty to protect those who can't. The code of the Galactic Gaurdians still live!"

"Hardly worthy of them", said Betty, "But still that's one less dragon. . or any dragon type creature."

As they retrieved Betty's Rapidash, the land lord rode up. He was a boy with a black trench coat, red hair, a pair of swirly eyed goggles and had on goth like make up.

"Well done miss Gaurdian", said the landlord. "You have the gratitude of Jack Spicer, evil boy genious, as well of that of Fire Lord Azula."

Betty smirked said, "Keep all the gratitude you have, I will take the gold. Yours or the Fire Lords."

Meimi, Sera and the others were stunned. This Gaurdian only went after that dragon just for mere money.

"Gold", asked Jack confused.

"We made a deal remember", said Betty, "One dragon down, one bag of gold."

"Your honor has a price Miss Gaurdian", asked Layton.

Betty turned annoyed. "It has expenses. Honor won't keep my stomach full nor take care of my Rapidash."

"But the Professor has a point little missie", smirked Jack, "It's your duty as a Gaurdian of this realm to protect Fire Lord Azula."

"Not of this area. I have been no need to Azula", said Betty with a clever grin.

Jack frowned. "SO that's it. You are just a foreigner! Well get out of here before I have my Jackbots turn you into oil!"

He then turned to the wheat workers. "ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU! Get back to work you will feel my Jackbots lasers. I want all that wheat done before sundown!"

One of the workers, a girl with red hair and a yellow sundress named Dot (Dot and the Smugglers) looked up and said in an annoyd tone, "'Get me my wheat, get me my wheat!' I got a better idea, get your own wheat sissy boy!"

Fortunatly Jack didn't hear that.

As Jack looked on and Betty got on her Rapidash, Sera and her comrades ran up beside her.

"Excuse us", said Sera, "I hope you don't mind, but would you mind if we accompany you on this journey. We are on a pligramage."

"I don't mind", said Betty, "The road is still free, unless Azula has taxed it."

As they rode out, Betty's words, unfortunately, reached Jacks mind.

* * *

><p>At Azula's castle, or actually outside it, Jack spoke those words right to Azula's ear.<p>

"A road tax Azula", said Jack, "Think of it. . a word tax!"

Azula smirked and mounted her Rapidash, "That does sound good! Only you Jack Spicer can have such a great mind, under that awful goth makeup."

"Thanks that's why. . HEY! Did you kinda complemented and insulted me at the same time", asked Jack.

"I say she did", said Zhao taking up his horse and holding a Starraptor on his gloved hand.

"I really hate birds, especially how little Jack left me", said Jack.

* * *

><p>Out in the quarry, Noah was trying to sneak in. A nearby guard didn't pay him mind.<p>

Out in the quarry an aged Mr. Parker and blind was finishing his work when he heard Noah approach. He placed a water bucket nearby.

"Noah? Son, I told you not to come here anymore", said Mr. Parker.

"I care too much to let you suffer like this", said Noah taking some water out in a cup, "Now take a drink dad. . ."

Before he could give to him, some lightning struck it! They turned to where it came.

"Nice shot Azula", said Jack, "May I add you never lost your marksman ship!"

"Yes, but where next", asked Azula smirking.

"How about the water bucket?' asked Jack.

Azula smirking bended lighting right onto the water bucket making it tip over. Mr. Parker gasped in surprise, unable to see where it came from.

Noah leered and walked up to him slowly. Azula tried to scare him but fire bending the ground missing him.

"Well what do you know, a moving target", smirked Jack.

"Peasent scum", added Zhao.

Azula glared at him. "Are you aware that you are interfering with the Fire Lord's sport?"

"There is no sport tormenting sick old men", said Noah. "Listen Azula, it's been 12 years and my father has grown old, and your castle has been built. He can't do you any harm now. In that name of that's good, I beg you to release him."

Azula smirked and said, "Sure!" She fired her lighting right at Mr. Parker's heart making him fall back and die. Noah ran to his aid.

"Hey don't be too sad. Death is a release, not a punishment" she said gloating. She and her comrades then rod off as Noah tried to help his dying father. But he could feel he was too late. As he got up he clenched his fist, silently swearing he would avenge his father.

* * *

><p>Betty rode her Rapidash close to the water, she couldn't have her horse Pokemon wade in it since it's a fire type, but occasionally the water did get close to it's hooves making a steaming sound.<p>

In her hands she held a long spear. As she approached a waterfall, she heard the 'Wait up' of her other comrades.

She looks to see Serra run up with some parchment. Her comrades close on her heels.

"I have decided to write 'The Ballad of Betty'", said Serra, "So I am just curious, how would you like me to write it?"

"Far. .away", said Betty bluntly.

"Oh don't concern yourself with our safety", said Luke as they continued to approach and headed to sit down near some rocks. Nearby a young boy with black hair was busy napping. "What Sera wants to know is, should she spice it up with some poetic fiction, or just the cold hard facts."

"I don't care but if I were I be quiet, otherwise all of us are going to be the only things that are cold and hard around here", said Betty.

"Well, it's one thing for you to go after dragons, slaying them", said Sera who tries to get her pen flowing by shaking it. Some of the droplets of ink splatter all over the boy who opened one eye and glared at them. "But if a dragon falls in the forest and no is around to hear about it we ought to . . . .", started Serra, but Betty shushed them and pointed to the waterfall were a cave is.

The group silently gasped and pointed and mouthed 'in there'. Betty nodded.

Quickly Serra started writing, "The Quill is mighter than the. . Darn pen!" She flicked it towards the boy who woke up.

"HEY Do you mind! I am trying to rest here dogs!" he shouted.

"Sorry I am just trying to write a good poem here", Sera, "Didn't see you."

"Please don't mind us", said Meimi.

"But I would mind if you left us, I am trying to slay a dragon here", said Betty.

The boy leered. "WHAT!"

"You heard me", said Betty.

"Why don't you just leave the dragon alone", asked the boy.

"What business is that to you", asked Betty.

Getting angry, the boy got bigger, grew wings and got red scales. He was a dragon! "BECAUES I AM THAT DRAGON!"

He then ran into the cave, his tail knocking Sera and her group into the nearby stream. A huge bunch of bones flew out.

"That's all that's left of the last dragon slayer that tangled with me! If I were you, I quit while I was ahead!" said the dragon. Ironically Meimi was holding the head of the dragon slayer and threw it in disgust.

Betty smirked and there here spear into the water fall. It thudded against something. Betty whooped in joy thinking she made her mark.

"PAH!", said the dragon, "Is that the best you can do?" The spear went into the falls and crunching could be heard. "CATCH!" The remains of the spear flew out Betty used her bracelets shield to shield herself.

"You know I have quite the collection of victims in her babe!" said the dragon.

"Well too bad I won't be added to it", smirked Betty.

"This is your last warning", said the dragon.

As she entered the water fall she drew her laser sword. The group watched on.

Sera recited, "Into the mouth of death she strolled

Into the grimly gloom

Into the pat of fear, unknown

Perhaps to court her doom?"

"Hey that was good", said Flora.

Sera gasped, "Yeah it was." She said but then her eyes furrowed. "What did I say?" She grabbed Layton, "WHAT DID I SAY!"

Before a reply could be given they had to dive into the water to avoid getting burnt by the dragon's fire that erupted from the cave.

Betty had shielded herself with her shield.

"Isn't it a bit damp for fire", asked Betty amusingly.

The dragon sighed and showed himself. "Must you arrogant guardians make a name for yourselves? Always picking on us dragons!"

"I don't need a name", said Betty, "And I have a collection of my own!"

The dragon nearly retched. "You are one who kills dragons for money?"

"It may not be pretty but it's honest enough work. After all one must make a living", said Betty smiling.

The dragon kneeled his head almost hurt. "Oh yes, one must live." Then he smiled said, "Well since you seek a profit, go ahead and begin!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself", said Betty, "I am not doing this for the profit. . . it's for the pleasure!"

The Dragon leered, "Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!"

He roared and jumped out through the cave and the waterfall. Betty ran out, mounted her Rapidash and took off. Of course Sera and the others pointed which way he went and cheered her on, particularly Luke.

Betty chased him and he could see the dragon. She pointed her bracelet at him. "Engage snare!"

A huge bolo snare comes out of it and grabs the Dragon by the foot. Betty smirks and tries to pull the dragon down with her Rapidash's help but she is then pulled off her horse, pulled by her own bolo.

"You can't fly forever you know" shouted Betty.

"Not anymore than you!" said the Dragon, "Come dog, let's visit the woods!"

He pulls Betty right into the woods. Betty had to swing to avoid trees.

"Look out for that. . ." started the Dragon but Betty swung out of it.

"Nice job!" said the Dragon but then Betty slammed into a tree. "OW That must hurt" Betty slams into another. "Again" And another. "AND AGAIN! This is too rich! Enjoying the ride so far dog?"

Betty looked and saw an opportunity. A small tree sticking up from the ground and a place to put tie her bracelet around. She ran up the log that was along side it and took her bracelet off. She wrapped the bolo cord around it and place the bracelet in a small v shaped branch. The line tightned and the dragon was caught.

"Oh boy! Not good!" he shouted, realizing with the bolo on his foot, he couldn't fly if it's caught.

Betty headed on out to him with her laser shield.

Near behind them was Sera and her group. Sera was reciting.

"The laser sword against the fang and claw.

The scale against the shield. .. ."

She paused to think the next part. "Let's see shield, weild. . .who's flesh from bones be peeled?"

"Nah", said Meimi, "Cheesy and disgusting."

"How about, who's fate will soon be sealed", asked Layton.

"That's it" said Sera as they got of their mounts and headed over the hill in to watch the battle. "Who's fate will soon be sealed! Who's fate will soon be sealed!"

In a field Betty surrounds the dragon who was frustrated.

"I admit", said Betty, "This is good! Best challenge I have had in a long time."

"Nor likely to again!" shouted the dragon trying to hit her with her tail. Betty dodged each blow with ease and then grabbed the tail and jammed it into a nearby V shaped tree.

"Oh you are good", said the Dragon with amusement

"Are you enjoying this", asked Betty.

"Hardly", said the Dragon as he tries to free himself. "But if you defeat me, you will be out of work."

"I won't stop until I rid the world of every last one of you", growled Betty.

"IDIOT! I AM THE LAST ONE!" shouted the Dragon who then blew fire at her, which startled Sera and her group.

Betty emerged from the flames unscathed.

"Don't try to trick me, so you can save yourself", said Betty.

"I am not lying", said the dragon, "Come on. Tell me you don't notice the pickings have been slim around here!"

Betty smiled and said, "No they are not, I got me one just the other day!"

"Ah ha", said the Dragon, "So it was you killed the Rayqueza. She and I were the last. I hope you were happy with killing that dragon Pokemon. How much were you paid for that one. A lot more than Pokemon Hunter Jay if she had caught her alive I hope."

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" shouted Betty.

The Dragon saw his opportunity. While they were talking Betty had sidled over where the bolo line was. The Dragon tightened it and brought it between her legs she flew and landed on her back and groaned, dropping her laser sword n the process.

"It's at times like these I am glad I am not a boy!" remarked Betty.

The dragon roared and tried to eat her but Betty grabbed her laser sword and readied it at the Dragon took her into her mouth but stopped when Betty placed the sword right at the roof of his mouth.

"HA" said Betty, "IF your teeth come down, my sword goes up, right into your brain!"

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the situation was as it was.<p>

"If your sword goes up" shouted the Dragon, "My teeth come down!"

Nearby most of Sera's party had fallen asleep. Sera recited.

"Into the night the two fought.

Neither one backing down.

Which one will will the force fate make?

Whose blood will stain the ground"

She turned yawned and fell asleep herself. Meimi sighed. "Well Oyasumi Sera."

As Betty looked in the mouth she noticed some uknown wig in the Dragons teeth. She pulled it free and recognized it.

"Oh my, Atomic Roger", he said throwing it away.

"Thanks", said the Dragon as best he could, "That wig was stuck there for months. Think you can get your but off my tounge?"

"Why should you be comfortable", said Betty, "My uniform is practically soggy and your drool and breath is absolutely foul!"

"Well what do you expect", said the Dragon, "You just keep rocking between my molars, not to mention my mouth is so dry!"

He then started retching and produced saliva and most of it hit Betty who had protested it.

"AUGH", she groaned in disgust.

"Sorry", said the Dragon. "Well looks like we are at a stalemate, don't you think?"

"Ha", said Betty, "But I can go three days with out sleep!"

"Pah, in my dragon form, I can go three weeks", the Dragon snapped back.

"URGH" said Betty knowing the disadvantage. "I will stab you before I hit the sack!"

"Yeah but don't you get it, I will still chomp you! The end result is we will still kill each other, and I doubt you want that", said the Dragon.

"Well, what do you think we should do", asked Betty.

"A truce babe. Get out of my mouth and let's talk face to face", said the Dragon.

"Pah! How do I know you won't kill me", asked Betty.

"I give you my sincere promise", said the Dragon.

"Any promise made by a dragon is unreliable", remarked Betty. But just then the Dragon pushes her and soon she fell out his mouth and once again losing her sword.

Before she could get up, the Dragon pinned her.

"I should have known!" growled Betty. "Go on and end it!"

After fixing up his mouth the Dragon leered at her.

"I didn't want to kill you, I never did! And I don't you to kill me either. Think about this babe, what do we gain? You win, you lose a trade, and if I win, I go around waiting for the next sword slinger who wants to try to carve a reputation out of my hide! As fun as it is, I am very tired of hiding in holes and skulking in darkness! Now, I am going to let you up now, and if you wish, we can either resume this pointless battle to it's final stupid end. . . ." Then holding up a finger or claw pointed out, "Or, you can listen to my alternative."

Betty got up groggily and went for her sword. She looked up at the Dragon awaiting her decision.

"Well, what's the alternative you have in mind?"

To be continued. . . .

(insert break)

Me: Okay wasn't that great guys! Hope you liked it! (hear phone) Ben get that phone please!

Ben: Got it! (answers) Hello, Time Traveler productions back stage! (At this smoke comes out the ear peace and Ben coughs

Me: Ben who was that?

Ben: The Fire department! (caughs)

Me: I think this is what they call a running gag.

(Sonic then runs by, slaps a pie in my face and runs off)

Ben: No Triple T. That's a running gag!


	3. Alliances and Assasins

American Dragonheart

Chapter 3

Alliances and Assassins

A young man named Max Goof (the Goof Troop) was looking up from his work in the wheat fields and saw something that made his blood chill.

"Dad! Dad! Look at this!" he shouted.

"What. . .oh gwarsh", goes Goofy.

At this the Dragon swoops in. "Heads up Dogs!" He blows fire onto the fields.

The noise and destruction got the attention of Jack Spicer who ran out to see what was going on. He was only half dressed, for apparently he was in the middle of something.

Then to his surprise Atomic Betty rode up on her Rapidash. "Always a neusance these dragons. . ." She said this with a huge smirk.

Jack gasps and pointed. "YOU!" he shouted remembering from before. In the process he exposed his boxers because the hand he used to point was the same hand he was using to hold his pants up. He caught this and pulled it up.

". . like big rats you can't seem to get rid of them", Atomic Betty remarked. "Unless you somehow pay me two bags of gold in advance."

Jack merely sneered, he knew he was well cornered and had no choice but to pay.

* * *

><p>Atomic Betty had a ballista set up and had it placed near the edge of an area overseeing the nearby lake. She set the arrow as the entire village, including Jack Spicer, watched.<p>

"Come on dragon", she said, "Come on dragon."

The Dragon flew close to them and goes, "YES!" She fires her laser at the rope letting the arrow fly straight at the Dragon. The Dragon grabbed it easily and let it look like it pierced his heart.

"OH!" he shouts and falls from the sky right into the lake.

(insert break)

Atomic Betty rode her Rapidash straight out of there following the lake side, with her bag of gold.

In the lake the Dragon swam easily through the water as if he was a fish, or a frog. He then managed to poke his head up for a look see. No villagers, but he did spy a nice flock of Mareep.

"Hmmm", he said with a hungry look. "Lunch time."

* * *

><p>Betty smiles as she rides counts the gold. "220, 224. HA ha" she laughs.<p>

"Very profitable Dragon, I should have met you months ago", laughed Betty.

"Well there is plenty of gold the world babe", said the Dragon, "Once you are done and have your fill, you won't be needing me anymore. Not that I wouldn't mind staying."

"Hey I am a Galactic Gaurdian. My word is my bond", said Betty.

"No compuctions then", teased Dragon.

"Why say that", asked Betty.

"Well such an act of deception is hardly befitting a Galactic Gaurdian", remarked the Dragon.

"I didn't. I did a service by making a fool of those loyal to Azula", said Betty.

"Oh really", asked the Dragon who then flew in and kept up with Betty's rapidash by hopping on one foot. "When you squeeze the nobility, it's the peasents who feel that pinch, and I bet it hurts!"

Betty glared and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Hmm", said the Dragon, "So be it. . ." after a pause he added, "Galactic Gaurdian!"

He then took off making Betty's rapidash whinnie.

"If I wanted my cauncense to be pricked I would have stayed with that Nun-in-training and her companions. Besides what does a Dragon know of the Gaurdian code anyway."

As he landed beside her the dragon recited, "A Galactic Gaurdian is sworn to their duty, they shield all creatures of every planet, the defenseless and weak are their first priority, their pure hearts set an example for all good . ."

Betty was finally annoyed, "YES! I remember it, and that's all it's going to be a memory to me. Nothing can bring it back."

The dragon looked to her sadly, "You sound like one who tried."

"And I failed. So I don't change the world I just try to get by in it", said Betty.

"Well gotta admit, it's better than death I suppose", said the Dragon.

"Really? I thought you would welcome death, being the last of your kind. All your friends gone, hunted wherever you go", said Betty. This stopped the Dragon in his tracks.

"Do you delight in reminding me? Yes warrior, I do long for death. But fear it", said the Dragon.

It was Betty's turn to have her Rapidash stop in it's tracks. This got her concerned so she turned.

"Why do you fear it? Other than your misery what else is there to lose", asked Betty.

"My soul", replied the dragon.

The two mentally agreed this was a subject best left uncontinued and continued traveling side by side in silent.

* * *

><p>There was a huge dinner going on in the castle. Of course Azula and all the others were drinking and laughing. Ursa was there but she merely just sat there and watched somemly, hiding her disappointment.<p>

Unbeknownst to Azula, someone was holding a knife, lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the precise moment to strike.

In fact he was waiting for that moment and woosh he jumped from the ledge overlooking the dining area with a knife out. But one of Azula's followers. A man named Dr. Facilier. Grabbed him and pinned him to the table with the help of a few others.

Azula walked up and saw that it was none other than Noah who was trying to avenge his father's death.

"Ah the quarry", he said. "I released your father, and you tried to avenge it? Well now you are going to share it." Azula smirked.

"You are a monster Azula", Noah retorted.

"I beg to differ", she replied. "Take him away."

The gaurds take him but Ursa managed to hear what he had to say.

"NO! He killed my father! He killed my father!"

* * *

><p>Azula was up on the roof of one of the towers and stabbed one of the wooden supports. She looked at the dagger and stared intently at it. As if some memory was coming back to her.<p>

Then if finally hit her. She remembered that boy many years ago.

* * *

><p>Noah was held by chains in the dungeon and did nothing but let them suspend him. However he noticed the door to the dungeon open and Azula entered.<p>

No sooner she was left alone Noah made a vain and angry attempt to get at her.

"I remember you now", said Azula calmly. "Oh yes. That day, you hit me when you fell of the watch tower." He shows her chest. Noah looks away.

"You gave me this scar you know. I owe you." Azula said smirking and putting the knife under Noah's chin.

* * *

><p>Betty tries hard to light a fire to cook her dinner, but her bracelet was a bit drained so she tried lighting it the old fashioned way.<p>

"You know", said the Dragon, "I could do it you know babe."

Betty just looked away in disgust.

The Dragon merely sighed and exhaled through one of his nostrils by plugging the other sending a steam of fire onto the tender making a huge campfire and suprising and upsetting Betty.

"Sorry about that Betty, I sure hope you like it well done", said the Dragon.

* * *

><p>No sooner after Betty was done eating her share, she prepared for her evening's rest. She placed a bag nearby it was full of dragons teeth she has collected. The Dragon nearly flinched at it.<p>

"You must have hated our kind so much", said the Dragon sympatatically.

"I only hated one of you. The reason I killed all of these was because I wanted to kill him. I never did and if you are the last, he must be dead", said Betty.

"Yes", said the Dragon, "Um so tell me dog, what was this dragon that you hated like?"

"Well, he was pretty much a trickster. He may have had half a heart, but it was enough to corrupt a innocent fire bending girl", said Betty.

The Dragon suddenly went into rage. "AZULA WAS NO INNOCENT! SHE POLLUTED THE HEART!"

Betty surprised stood up. "How do you know that?"

The Dragon scratched his head and said, "All dragons know that story. What was to become their hope, became their doom. A spoiled ungrateful, power crazy fire bender child was given a great gift and she destroyed it!"

"No", said Betty sternly, "I was her teacher. I taught her the way of ways of honor, of right, chivalry, selfelessness and more!"

The Dragon kneeled face to face with her. "Then it looks like she betrayed you, just as she betrayed the dragon whose heart she broke."

"THAT IS A LIE DRAGON" shouted Betty.

"HEY! THAT'S IT! STOP CALLING ME DRAGON! I HAVE A NAME DOG!" the Dragon retorted.

"Well what is it?" said Betty.

The Dragon huffs. "You can't possibly say it in your tounge, I can become human and have a hard time saying it."

"Try me", challenged Betty.

"It's . . " started the Dragon but then he got cut off and growled and clutched his glowing arm. It looked like it was in pain. And he fell back.

* * *

><p>Azula felt her arm for it was pierced by the now free Noah and was taken to better quarters. She felt it but was a bit amazed she was still all right.<p>

She smirks. "Next time, try more flesh and less cloth."

Noah growls and runs at her. "I will pierce your heart!"

Azula grabs his hand and manages to take the dagger from him.

"When I saw you, I knew you saw me for who I am", said Azula.

Getting on the bed panting in anger Noah said, "I see you as a black creature with no pity."

Azula smirked and sat on the bed near him. "Then just pity me, feel for me. I will give you all the power, total equal power. I will even give you a throne."

At this Azula grabbed him and forcibly kissed him. Noah backed off and panted.

"Have a good night", she said smirking and locking him in.

(insert break)

Nearby Betty had placed a wet blanket on the Dragons shoulder that soothed the pain.

The Dragon looked up with relief. "Thanks Betty."

"Hey it's not problem", said Betty relieved her 'partner' is all right. "Look I am sorry if I was rude earlier."

"No", said the Dragon, "It's not you, it's not you at all." He sounded down trodden.

* * *

><p>Noah was too angry and scared to sleep that night, in fact he noticed a trap door opening up and Ursa with a torch emerging. Ursa knew what her daughter was doing was wrong and had to help Noah get out before her daughter doomed Noah to forcing him to marry her.<p>

Noah got on the offensive.

"Shh", said Ursa, "It's okay, I am here to help you."

Ursa soon showed Noah underneath the stair to the underground canals. "That will get you out. Now hurry", said Ursa.

Noah ran to the passage way but then looked back to say 'thank you but Ursa had already closed up the passage way.

* * *

><p>The Dragon woke a few minutes later and saw that the Galactic Gaurdian was still awake.<p>

"Have you been awake by my side all this time Atomic Betty", asked the Dragon.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep, had a lot on my mind. But I managed to think of one thing. What to call you. I think I found you a name", said Betty.

The Dragon chuckled. "You sound like you reached up and plucked it from the sky"

"In a sense I did", said Betty. She points up. "You see that group of stars?"

"Oh yes", said the Dragon, "I know those stars."

"You see the shape they take", asked Betty.

"Yep, a dragon", said the Dragon.

"It's called Draco, it means dragon in the scholars speech. I then realized it sounded like Drake but then I knew one name that sounded like Drake was Jake. So I decided to call you Jake", said Betty.

Jake laughed, "So in instead of calling me 'dragon' in your tounge, you will be calling me a name that takes from dragon in another tounge."

"You are right. .it's silly", said Betty a bit disappointed.

"No", said Jake putting a arm to her. "I like that name and that sounds good you got it from those stars, and I would be honored. Truly. Thanks Atomic Betty."

He then smiled repeating the name, "Jake"

To be continued. . ..

Me- "Okay that's it for this scene. Get ready for the next one"

*phone rings*

Ben- I got it. *He answers* Hello, Time Traveler productions!

*tunes of video games start playing through it and suddenly pokeballs, coins and Metroids start falling through the mouth piece*

Me- "Ben who was that?"

Ben – *smirking* Nintendo!

Me- *sigh*


	4. Confrontations of Old and New

American Dragonheart

Chapter 4

Confrontations of Old and New

All was quiet in the peasent village near Azula's castle. Well, not quite for a certain young man was getting pelted with vegetables. After escaping she tried to do what his father did and rally the villagers but they just refused him.

"Don't you get it", said Noah, "We must stop her oppression! We got to stop Ursa's oppression."

Dan and Zuko came up. Zuko gave a forlorn look but Dan however was more aggressive, "Yeah, as much as I love to do it again, once was enough after we tried that! We won't try it again."

Noah replied, "So that's it, your just going to cringe like a dog under Azula's boot?"

"At least I am a living dog", said Dan, taking a nearby fruit off a cart. "Now I suggest you shut up. . ."

"Dan, leave him be", said Zuko.

"Oh be quiet you washed up Prince", said Dan. Before he could throw it, Betty rode up on her Rapidash and took it. "Why waste good produce such small squabbles."

"We just want our rights back", said Noah defiantly. "We all need to fight for it."

Betty just chuckled, "Sounds good, but I doubt it would be worth risking your neck for. That is if there is a neck somewhere in that mud pie."

Angry at the reaction Noah took the fruit from Betty's hand and smushed it in her face, earning a laugh from the villagers.

Just then they heard the flapping of wings, "Watch out here I come! It's JAKE!"

The villagers scream 'Dragon' in fear as he approached.

"About time", remarked Betty dryly as she wiped the juice off her face. Jake managed to hit a houses roof down with his tail and flew up to the top of a mountain and gave a smirk at this handiwork.

Betty walks around the townsfolk, now off her horse. "I see you all are in need of a dragon slayer. Who do I speak to?"

Zuko pointed, "Zhao's dwelling is just a few miles up that way, but whatever damage happens we will all take the flock for it."

"I won't flock it as heavy", said Betty, "I will make a genourous offer. Either take it, or leave him!"

As if on que, Jake let's out a huge roar and breaths fire. He smiles saying, "I should get a award for that."

Noah on the other hand wasn't amused. "You guys. It's bad enough we are bullied by Azula, now some renegade Gaurdian as well?"

Betty let out a huge laugh. "Yeah that's right. You don't need me. I am sure you villagers can find a new way to settle this." Then looking at three girls named Daisy, Lilly and Violet said, "Perhaps you are willing to part with these three gym leaders instead of gold!"

"HEY" shouted a red head whose name was Misty who ran up and blocked them, "Those are my sisters! Annoying as they may be sometimes. . . "

"Well it doesn't have to be them. Dragons are partial to any kind of sacrifice, so I hear", said Betty smirking.

* * *

><p>It was only minutes afterwards that Noah was now tied up onto a post on a cart which the townspeople were pulling to the hillside. Seeing as they didn't want him anymore they decided to give him to the dragon.<p>

"NO!" shouted Noah as he squirmed, "Don't do this! Don't do this!"

Unkown to them, Betty rode her Rapidash up to Jake who was noticing the activity.

"Hey, who's that guy", asked Jake.

"To them he's a nuisance, they are trying to appease you with a sacrifice", said Betty.

"Oh, now I wonder who gave them that idea", said Jake sarcastically giving Betty a knowing glance.

"Well don't ask questions just get rid of him", said Betty.

"How so", asked Jake.

"You know, EAT HIM" shouted Betty.

"UGH", said Jake, "That's just nasty!"

"Hey you didn't complain when you ate Atomic Roger", protested Betty.

"Oh that coward ran out the second I bit his wig off, besides, I merley chewed in self-defense, but I had not intention of swallowing him", replied Jake.

Betty groaned, "Then improvise something!" She sounded really annoyed. That's why Jake complied to it.

Jake flew down towards the cart and as the villagers fled he grabbed it and Noah and with a roar he flew off.

* * *

><p>Betty rode her Rapidash angrily through the forest. She had a good reason to be angry, after Jake took Noah, the village had asked for his services. But Jake never showed up, so he had to go look for him.<p>

It was just then and there she heard the sounds of a boom box. This certainly got her attention and knew where it was.

Sure enough Noah was grooving with Jake in his human form to his tunes. They were at the river near the waterfall where Betty originally encountered and fought Jake.

"Man", said Noah when that was over. "That was great!"

"Thanks, us dragons just like you humans like to have plenty of fun when we are happy, dog", said Jake.

"Well it's hard to tell that you are a dragon at all", replied Noah a bit hard to say.

Jake chuckled, "How many do you know?" He added this with his arms crossed and a smirk.

Noah thinks and goes, "Okay you got me, you are the first."

"You shouldn't listen to those dramatic tales. A real dragon would never harm a soul, unless one tried to hurt him first", said Jake.

"Oh then why did you cause chaos in my village", asked Noah.

Jake's mind snapped back into place and gasped. "Oh cripes the village!"

Betty rides up, "Yes you finally remember the village?"

Noah thinking Betty was there to attack Jake quickly ran up with a knife and barred the way.

"Oh no you don't you bully. Jake get out of here!" said Noah.

Jake behind him was making cutting motions.

"Where in the name of all where you", growled Betty.

"Sorry Betty, I have been distracted", said Jake, then gesturing to Noah who was still keeping his knife at her defensivly said, "Betty, meet Noah."

Betty looked and smiled and said, "You should have eaten him."

Betty started to wash her face in frustration. Jake could tell she was angry.

"Now come on, don't get upset Betty", asked Jake.

"Why shouldn't I!?" shouted Betty, "You just left me there to dry. I was worried to death about you!"

Jake looked surprised, "You are worried, about me?"

"YES! About you! I had the whole whacker all set up! I didn't know what was going on, when you were coming back, if you were coming back, you just. . . ", she turned to see Jack had just. . ., "Dissapered."

It turned out Jake had retreated to his waterfall cave. "Be careful. She's coming."

By 'she' she meant Azula. Azula and her minions had heard about the dragon and had come to investigate. But to her surprise she saw her old mentor and Noah.

"Well well well", said Azula. "If it isn't my old teacher. Do you still give sword lessons?"

"Get down from your Rapidash and I will share one with you", said Betty smirking.

"I never thought we meet again old friend", said Azula, "And yet here we are and with the you man I lost the previous night."

Betty looks to Noah who points his knife at Azula shaking his head. He didn't want to go back.

"I think he wishes to stay lost", said Betty.

"Not on his terms", said Azula. Zhao helped her off her mount and gave her a lightsaber. Betty unveiled her laser sword and they both stepped into the river.

"I am ready for my lesson now Galactic Gaurdian", said Azula.

Azula showed no mercy readying heading to Betty the two started to fight with each other hard and daring. They were all around and engaged with grace like a dance. Azula made a swish exposing her back. Betty nearly grazes it but stops, not really intending to kill her..

"That was one lesson you never learned from me. Only expose your back to a corpse!" shouted Betty.

"You are a corpse", retorted Azula, "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT!"

At that they started to fight again, after a small fight Azula had her in a corner. She pointed her sword at her.

"Finally you are the epitome of dead times and dead ideals", she laughed.

Betty gasped at this and used her sword to repel Azula. "What!? But they were your ideals!"

Azula grinned at her devishly and sniggered, "Never. . never mine!"

When Azula swung again Betty managed to defend herself and push Azula back. "You spoke the words, you spoke them from your heart!"

Azula still grinning goes, "I vomited them up because I couldn't stomach them. They were what you wanted to hear!"

In disbelief and rage Betty clashed swords with her again. "LIAR! I taught you!"

"You taught me to fight, that's all you were good for, and that was all I needed!" she said. Betty finally got the message. All this time, the dragon she hunted was not at fault. Azula was more like her father than she dared to hear.

They again cross swords and then Azula managed to pierce Betty's shoulder making her fall back.

"And you taught me well", said Azula. She sheathed her sword and turned away. As she did she made some lighting appear in her hand. She was about to turn and zap her when Jake in his dragon form appeared and roared. He lifted his scale showing the place where his heart still beated.

Azula gasped as if something from the past bit her. As if she knew what this meant. And then she ran for her Rapidash and rode off with her minions on her trail.

With help from Noah, Betty stood, she glared at Jake.

"Who asked you to interfere? I had it all under control!"

No one said anything they just stood in what had just happened.

To be continued.. . .

Me: Sorry it's been a while. But I am glad to have this done. Hope you enjoyed it. *phone rings*

Ben: I got it! *answers it* Hello Time Traveler Productions back stage.

*out of the receiver fell flowers, snakes and thorns and some gold*

Me: Ben who was that?

Ben: The School for Good and Evil.


End file.
